Hedge-wig
by jessthereader13
Summary: The title says it all. It is just a weird story that the plot bunnies pooped out. I dedicate this to my sister who listened to me complain about my inspiration.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is recognizable. I was inspired to write this fic while reading a Harry Potter fanfiction story and they had spelt Hedwig wrong. It was written as 'Hedgewig'. I complained about this to my sister Sarah who I am dedicating this story to.**

* * *

Tip-toe, tip-toe. Reaching into my pocket I pull out the scissors that I had enchanted for this moment. Scissors that when they cut something, what was cut will grow back without the object or person ever knowing. Grabbing a fist full of the golden locks I am about to cut when, "What are you doing." A voice above me asks.

"...um cutting your hair….what does it look like?"

"Why exactly are you doing that? I mean sure it grew back to it's original long golden state, but it doesn't have it's power anymore. It doesn't work if it is cut anyway."

"I don't need it for that at all…-"

"So what you need long golden princess hair for a potion or something?"

"Interesting idea, but no I need it for-"

"A magical cloak?"

"No for a-"

"A, um… Oh, a action figure!"

"N-"

"A-"

"Rapunzel, love, let the her speak, please. She is trying to tell you, but you keep interrupting her." The man sitting beside her says gently as he noticed what was going on.

"Sorry, I got excited with the possibilities…." Princess Rapunzel said sheepishly.

"It is okay, it happens to the best of us. Anyway I need long enough hair to make a hedge-wig."

"A WHAT?"

"A hedge-wig. I know it sounds really stupid, but my hedge outside my bedroom window keeps complaining about needing a wig for whatever reason. It is a really vain thing for a plant. I bought the place from a wizard...so yeah. I am getting sleep deprived because it wants a wig of quote 'long flowing golden locks'. Do you know how hard it is to find someone with long enough hair to make a wig, let alone that the hair is blond. ...Don't worry I had these enchanted by another wizard named Steve to let whatever was cut grew back without the object or person ever knowing, so your equilibrium would have been thrown off for a second or two but it would have grown back."

"Can we see this vain hedge of yours?" The man asked.

"Sure"I said shrugging. "Got nothing else to lose, probably going to jail for a bit because I attempted to steal the princesses' hair.

So we all left the palace and went to my house that I got for a couple of coins and the pencil that was stuck in my hair. 'I wonder what he wanted that pencil for anyway. Not like it was of any value anyway. I lead then around back and pointed to my vain hedge.

"So, this is the hedge I told you about-"

"Did you get me my wig yet!" We all winced at the shrillness. "Remember, it needs to be _long flowing golden locks,_ none of this dirty brown blond you tried last month."

"I know, I know. I was just trying to get princess Rapunzel to let me cut her hair to make your stupid wig."

"Humph, whatever. Just get me my wig and you can sleep again."

I turn around and land on my knees. " _Please I beg you princess I need your hair."_ I begged. You try not sleeping for a week and see how desperate you get.

"Okay. Just be careful…" She replied.

"Oh thank you SO much." I said sobbing. Once I got a hold of myself I pulled out my scissors once more and cut the long locks. Which immediately grew back, like they were supposed to. I then had the wig maker make a wig out of the golden locks. The man took pity on me and didn't make me pay him. I then rush back to my house and gently placed the wig on the hedge. Which thankfully never said a thing again.

The princess and the man which I now knew to be her fiance, Eugene, stayed around to see what would happen. They seemed a tad disappointed that there was now puff of smoke and a handsome guy popped out or something. But I didn't really care as I would finally get some sleep. We said our goodbyes and I headed straight to my bedroom, and stayed there for three days catching up on some much needed sleep.

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
